Ninjago: Heroes of spinjitzu sign up
by the almighty alphamon
Summary: Sign up for my new Ninjago story.
1. Sign up

This will be the sign up for my Ninjago fanfic series.

First of all I will give a quick synopsis on the story so that people can understand more.

It has been 7 years since Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane and Lloyd have successfully defeated their foes. The Monastery has been rebuilt and a new scroll is discovered foretelling of an upcoming War between every Ninja in that age. But one warrior, The Diamond Ninja will rise above all others and end the war. So 5 new students are called upon to become Ninja in hopes of becoming the Diamond Ninja.

Note: these new Ninja have their own animals symbolising them. Whoever becomes the Diamond Ninja will be symbolised by the dragon.

Name:

Gender:

Color (can't use red, blue, black, white, green or gold as they are taken):

Animal symbolising them:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hobbies:

Backstory:

Looks:

Good luck to you.


	2. The results

Welcome to the result page for all the winners congratulations to them all.

For anyone who didn't make it in apologies to them, but I'm hoping to have them be recurring ninja's who aren't in the core team but are in the story.

First my character

Name: Leo

Gender: Male

Colour: Orange

Animal symbolising him: Lion

Element: Sun

Likes: Legends, Fighting, Training, Video games, Comic books

Dislikes: Dogs, Villains

Hobbies: Playing video games, training, Skateboarding, Comic writing

Bio: Leo is the only member of the group not to have a tragic back story. He grew up normally, in fact he wanted to be a comic author, which lead into much bullying in school. He grew a fear of dogs after a bad experience with a Rottweiler. But he is thrust from his normal life to join the new group as the Orange Lion Ninja of the Sun.

Looks: Messy black hair, likes to wear t-shirts and tracksuits when not in ninja uniform.

Ninjagosilverninja1's character

Name: Julien

Gender: Female

Color: Purple

Animal Symbolising her: Eagle

Element: Shadows

Likes: Animals, Sweet moments, When she gets a chance to kick butt

Dislikes: Spiders, When her friends get hurt

Hobbies: She likes to sing and she is very good

Bio: Her alcoholic father was terrible to her, after her mother died in a car crash. She left him at the age of 7 and was raised in an orphanage. The ninja adopted her and trained her as the Purple Eagle Ninja of the Shadows.

Looks: She has pitch black hair, which is why she was called dark witch by kids in the orphanage, Grey eyes, and a scar on her left cheek due to a giant spider bite, hence her fear of them.

Snowstar98's characters

Name: Storm

Gender: Male

Colour: Turquoise

Animal symbolising him: Wolf

Element: Moon

Likes: Jokes, Making others laugh, Being around friends

Dislikes: Being made fun of because he's blind, Others harming or making fun of his friends.

Hobbies: Solving puzzles

Bio: Storm was born blind as the oldest of two. He was and still is close to his little sister, Paige. His parents died in a car crash when he was 8. He has been protective of her ever since. They were eventually taken in by the ninja where he was trained to become the Turquoise Wolf Ninja of the Moon.

Looks: Average sized with brown hair and blue-grey eyes. His hearing is somewhat better than others due to the fact he is blind.

And

Name: Paige

Gender: Female

Colour: Yellow

Animal symbolising her: Lynx

Element: Nature

Likes: Hanging around friends and storm, Reading, Playing chess, and soccer. She also enjoy capture the flag.

Dislikes: People making fun of her friends, heights

Hobbies: Chess, soccer, capture the flag

Bio: Paige is the younger sister of Storm. Her parent's died in a car accident when she was 3. She was taken in by the ninja to be trained as the Yellow Lynx Ninja of Nature

Looks: Paige is small for her age with shoulder length, wavy blonde hair and green eyes.

Biolaj1998

Name: Nick

Gender: Male

Colour: Crimson

Animal symbolising him: Bat

Element: Gravity

Likes: His friends and scaring the other ninja

Dislikes: Spiders he is really scared of them, Octopuses he nearly eaten by one

Hobbies: He collects mythical items

Bio: He was created by the overlord before the stone army but he evolved into a sentient being and was locked up by the overlord, but now that the overlord had escaped he is free to help others. He joins the Ninja to become the Crimson Bat Ninja of Gravity.

Looks: He has black skin like Garmadon and the stone army. He has purple eyes and black hair with blue highlights.

I am hoping on having 8 books in this series. Look out for book 1: A Lion Roars.


End file.
